Abstract The flow of visual information from the retina, through the dorsal lateral geniculate nucleus (dLGN) to the cortex, is regulated by behavior. However, the dynamic circuit interactions that occur in the dLGN of awake animals, and their modulation by behavior, have yet to be revealed. The purpose of this proposal is to develop tools to determine how inhibitory circuits of the dLGN (which utilize the neurotransmitter gamma amino butyric acid, GABA) interact in vivo, and how they collectively shape vision in the context of behavior. The premise of this study is based on two key pieces of information: 1) Our previous ultrastructural analyses and in vitro optogenetic experiments suggest that two extrinsic GABAergic inputs to the dLGN, originating from the thalamic reticular nucleus (TRN) and pretectum (PT), serve to suppress or enhance retinogeniculate transmission respectively. 2) Previous studies suggest that the TRN and PT are active during different behavioral states. Thus, we hypothesize that these two sources of inhibition serve to suppress or enhance visual signals in the dLGN during different behavioral states. We propose to test this hypothesis by recording dLGN visual responses in behaving mice while selectively and independently manipulating TRN and/or PT terminals within the dLGN. In head-fixed alert mice, we will record the visual responses of dLGN neurons to computer-generated visual displays while simultaneously recording running speed, eye movements, and pupil diameter. The Aim 1 experiments will test the hypothesis that the PT functions to enhance retinogeniculate transmission immediately following eye movements, to boost cortical activation following visual target acquisition. For this aim, geniculate responses will be recorded during optogenetic silencing or activation of PT terminals, chemogenetic silencing of TRN terminals, or the combined optogenetic/chemogenetic manipulation of PT and TRN terminals. The Aim 2 experiments will test the hypothesis that the TRN dampens retinogeniculate transmission during quiescent states. For this aim, geniculate responses will be recorded during optogenetic silencing or activation of TRN terminals, chemogenetic silencing of PT terminals, or the combined optogenetic/chemogenetic manipulation of TRN and PT terminals. The development of techniques to manipulate circuits in vivo, in addition to our existing anatomical and in vitro experiment strategies, will provide a powerful multipronged approach to deciphering how the individual components of brain circuits are integrated. Once these in vivo methods are perfected, our methodologically-integrated approach can be used to answer a wide variety of outstanding questions regarding thalamic function.